The present invention relates generally to phonograph cartridges and, more specifically, to a cartridge and head shell assembly suitable for use with tone arms of the straight-line type.
This invention represents a further development of the cartridge and head shell assembly disclosed in my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 127,524 filed Mar. 5, 1980, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The prior application was concerned with a unitary cartridge and head shell assembly for use with the older type of J- or S-shaped tone arms including the so-called universal connector. The cartridge and head shell assembly of that application permitted the user to adjust the cartridge overhand and vertical tracking angle separately but simultaneously.
The present invention permits the user to adjust the cartridge overhand, vertical tracking angle and in addition, the lateral tracking angle of the cartridge. All three adjustments can be made and locked by a single lock screw. This cartridge and head shell assembly is designed for use with the straight-line tone arms which do not have a pre-set lateral tracking angle as did the older arms. The present invention also provides the lowest possible mass which is desirable in order to control the resonance frequency of the arm/cartridge system.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved cartridge and head shell assembly which permits the cartridge overhang, vertical tracking angle and lateral tracking angle to be adjusted by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved cartridge and head shell assembly which permits the overhang, vertical angle and lateral angle adjustments to be made and set by a single clamping member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fully adjustable cartridge and head shell assembly suitable for use for straight-line arms.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a cartridge and head shell assembly that is fully adjustable yet light weight.
To these ends, the present invention is directed to a cartridge and head shell assembly which permits separate but simultaneous adjustment of the cartridge overhang, vertical tracking angle and lateral tracking angle by means of a single locking member.